1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixer apparatus for inputting audio signals or audio signal producing signals respectively produced in a plurality of music apparatus and for mixing the input audio signals or audio signals produced on the basis of the input audio signal producing signals, as well as a music apparatus capable of wireless communication with the mixer apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, mixer apparatus for mixing audio signals from a plurality of music apparatus such as an electronic musical instrument and a microphone apparatus for output are well known.
However, the aforementioned conventional mixer apparatus are connected to the plurality of music apparatus by means of cables, giving rise to problems such as cumbersome wiring and connection of the cables and the restrictions imposed by the cables on the placement of the music apparatus and the mixer apparatus.